


Birthday Surprise

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Bernd surprises Marc fot his birthday





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. As much as my heart loves this ship. I know it'll never be real. 
> 
> Happy birthday Marc yeet

Bernd hummed to himself as he chopped up some vegetables, he was in the process of making dinner. He had secretly flown to Barcelona to celebrate his boyfriends birthday with him. He knew they couldn't really go out without the risk of someone seeing them together.  
But Bernd didn't mind, as long as he could make Marc happy.   
He hadn't told his lover he'd be coming over, using the excuse that he couldn't make it. And with their hectic schedules Marc had believed him.   
He had elicited the help of Rafinha into making sure Marc would come straight home after training. He sung along to the radio as he threw the vegetables into the pan that had the chicken in. He had decided to make stir fry, Marc enjoyed it and so did he.   
He was excited to surprise his boyfriend for his birthday. They hadn't managed to get together for Bernd's birthday which he knew Marc was upset over, he was too. But Bernd understood why and he was glad he could be here for his lovers. He turned the pan down to a low simmer and checked on the rice. Everything was going according to plan.   
He set up some candles on the table before checking the time. Marc would be home soon, he was bubbling in excitement. Bernd's timer went off and he plated their food bringing it to the table, placing it down on opposite sides. He lit the candles and ran upstairs to change his shirt into a nice white polo.   
Marc sighed as he walked into his house, Rafinha had forced him to go home, he wasn't looking forward to spending his birthday by himself. A wonderful smell hit his nose however as he walked deeper into the house, he turned to the dinning room to see the table had been set.  
There could only be one person.  
He smiled as he heard Bernd's footsteps on the stairs. "Welcome home love" Bernd smiled at him. Marc walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I thought you couldn't make it" he questioned. Bernd smirked "i lied. Now go change. Dinner will get cold"   
Marc pressed another quick kiss to Bernd's lips before heading upstairs to change. He came back down in jeans and dark blue sweater. Bernd smiled at him as they both sat down to eat.  
"I see my kitchens still intact" Marc smiled, Bernd groaned out "that was one time!" Marc chuckled at his boyfriend.   
They continued to eat and talk, enjoying each others company.  
As they finished up they put their plates in the dishwasher before settling on the sofa in the living room. Bernd kissed Marc softly, "so where's my present" Marc joked. Bernd let out a breath before he shakily reached down to pull a small box from under the sofa. He shoved it into Marc's hands, before staring at his feet. His face flushed. Marc raises his eyebrow before pulling off the wrapping, revealing a small velvet box. He carefully opened it, before his eyebrows shot up to his forehead, inside was a simple gold band, but Marc knew what it meant. He let out a shaky breath and turned to face Bernd; who was now kneeling down in front of him. "Marc-André ter Stegen, do want to marry me?" Bernd whispered looking up at him, hope and love shining in his eyes. Marc felt wetness hit his cheeks as he realised what was going on. He grabbed Bernd's face and kissed him passionately, sobbing his answer against Bernd's lips. Bernd let his tears slip and he held Mafc close to him, kissing him back.  
Before he pulled away to slide the ring onto Marc's finger. Pressing a kiss over it.   
They beamed happily at each other, before Bernd serged forward to kiss Marc again. His lips pressed harshly against the younger males, pushing him backwards onto the sofa. Marc brought his hands up to wrap around Bernd's neck, his knees spread to allow Bernd to sit between them. Bernd swiped his tongue over Marc's lip, sighing as his lover opened up for him, allowing him to push his tongue inside. The pair made out heavily, panting and moaning into each others mouths before Bernd pulled back, only to pull his polo off, followed by Marc's sweater. "Wanna take this upstairs baby?" He asked  
Marc nodded eagerly, pushing Bernd backwards before running up the stairs. Bernd grinned and followed his lover, finding him waiting patiently on the bed, legs spread open inviting him in.   
Bernd slid between them pushing a bruising kiss onto Marc's lips, before he trailed his lips down his neck, kissing and licking every spot he could. He came to Marc's collarbone and proceeded to suck a mark into it. Knowing his fiance could easily hide it if he needed to. Marc arched up into Bernd, pushing his hardening cock against the other mans thigh. Bernd chuckled against his shoulder, slowly beginning to trail his lips down to Marc's chest. Kissing his way to his nipple. He sucked on it, flicking his tongue over it, hearing Marc groan above him, feeling a hand grip his hair. Bernd didnt mind and continued his work until he felt Marc push his head. He knew what the younger wanted. But he would have to ask nicely. "What baby?" He asked looking into his lovers blown eyes.  
"Please?" He begged, his voice an octave higher than usual.  
"Please what?" Bernd smirked.  
"Your mouth please" he whined.   
Bernd pressed a hand close to Marc's ass. "Here?" He asked   
Marc nodded, he looked so fucking good. Bernd took pity on him and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off. His boxers followed next. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Marc's cock before moving down lower, his mouth coming to rest on Marc's hole, his lover loved to be eaten out.  
He licked over Marc's twitching hole, attaching his mouth over it and sucking on the rim. He flicked his tongue over the hole, licking around it before prodding at it. His tongue began to wiggle it's way in, causing Marc to throw his head back and wail, his hand flying down to grip onto Bernd's hair. The older man continued his ministrations and pushed his tongue all the way in, licking inside. Marc's legs were thrown over his shoulders as he gripped his hips pulling him even further onto his face. Saliva dripped down his chin as he worked Marc's hole. The latter was a panting mess, begging for Bernd to fuck him. Bernd pulled back, licking his way up to the tip of Marc's cock. Sucking on it lightly. "Bernd" he sobbed, "fuck me"  
Bernd chuckled, sliding away from his lover to pull the lube from the bedside drawer. He uncapped it and squirted it out onto his fingers, moving back to his position in between Marc's spread legs. He traced over the hole before pushing a finger in, loving the noise his fiance made. Bernd slowly fucked his finger in and out of Marc's hole before he slipped in a second one, taking his time to work him open. Marc was always tight since they didnt get to do this as often and they both would have liked.   
He slid a third finger in, stretching his lover, pushing as deep as he could go. He heard Marc sob loudly, guessing he must have touched his prostate.   
"You ready for me love?" Bernd asked sliding hid fingers out of Marc's hole as he nodded  
Bernd stood up to slide his jeans and boxers off. He stepped out of them before slicking his cock with lube. Crawling back over Marc he positioned himself ag his lovers entrance before slowly pushing it. First the thick head slid past Marc's rim, followed by the rest of the shaft as Bernd bottomed out. He placed kisses all over Marc's face, whispering into his skin.  
"Love you so much" "feel so good around me"  
Marc moaned at the praise, his legs coming up to wrap around Bernd, keeping the older keeper in place. He smiled into his skin before beginning to roll his hips. Slowly fucking into his lover, Marc mewled pressing a kiss to Bernd's shoulder. He loved having his lover inside him, loved how well he filled him up.  
Even back when they used sex as an outlet he always enjoyed having Bernd inside him. Bernd slowly began to pick up the pace, snapping his hips into Marc, pushing his cock deeper until it hit his lovers prostate. Marc sobbed loudly, clenching around Bernd, his lover continued to hit his prostate dead on, causing his head to lull back. Bernd continued to fuck into Marc, reaching down to grip his erection in his hand. He loved feeling Marc cum over his head, loved the weight of his cock. Marc had a pretty cock in Bernd's honest opinion. He spread the precum over the head with his thumb, watching as it twitched in his hand. He knew Marc wouldnt last long, neither would he if he was being honest. But he'd make Marc cum first. Loved the feeling of watching and feeling him cum.   
Marc couldn't stop the sounds that were spilling from his lips, Bernd always knew how to work him over properly. Turn him into a mess. He felt his stomach coil and his balls tighten as his orgasm hit him. His eyes rolled back as he came over Bernd's hand and his own stomach. Bernd groaned as he watched his fiance cum, felt his cock twitch in his hand. His butt clench around him. He let go of Marc's cock in favour of holding into his hip, pushing into his, fucking him through his orgasm in attempts to reach his own.  
He wasnt far of and within minutes was cumming deep inside his lover. Marc clenched around him milking him. Bernd dropped his head to his lovers shoulder, panting out, he had emptied himself inside Marc's ass. He felt a hand stroke his neck as he pressed a kiss to Marc's skin.   
Slipping out of his lover he manoeuvred Marc into a more comfortable position before lying down next to him, interlacing his hand with his. Bringing it up to kiss the gold band.   
Marc smiled sleepily "love you Bernd" he whispered, his eyes halfway shut. Bernd pressed a kiss to Marc's temple. "Love you too" he replied, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr bravertzfc


End file.
